the hero of fate
by santiagml
Summary: it has been 8 years since the 5 holy Grail war now emiya shirou at the verge of becoming a Counter Guardian when he got a choice of an old friend can he take it?


**well this is my first fic so sorry if it got bad grammar also I am writing this on my phone so yeah enjoy**

in a prison of Iran, a person no more than 24-year-old with tanned skin and white hair was waiting for his inevitable end.

this person was emiya Shirou the winner of the fifth holy grail war alongside with his ex-girlfriend Tohsaka Rin.

yes **ex-girlfriend** during their time in England Shirou got carry away with his ideal of becoming a hero of justice one thing lead to another and they take different ways, while Shirou continue to persuade his ideal, rin on the other hand continue studying in the clock tower being herself the apprentice of the wizard marshall kischur stretch.

during that time he saw battlefield after battlefield forever destined to failed and save everyone, equally to his future self Archer a.k.a Counter Guardian EMIYA the strain of the projection magic change his skin color, eyes, and hair.

so here he was all alone his allies abandon him and now they were blaming him of the war

"what a irony isn't it right," said Shirou to himself because at the end Archer was right you cannot save everyone, but that didn't stop him to try and save them

meanwhile, he was thinking a shadowy figure appears in front of him with a cloak covering the figure from head to toes

from what Shirou could see it was a person of 185cm and with the voice distortion

"who are you," Shirou asked

"emiya Shirou I came to give you an opportunity," the figure said finally revealing the face of the stretch

so Shirou was in a dilemma in one hand he can go with the flow and listen to stretch or he could shout and get his execution faster

"HELP SOMEONE HEL-!" a hand cover his mouth preventing him to shout

"could you shut up! and listen to what the opportunity is about" said stretch in an exasperated tone

nodding his head stretch leave his mouth to uncover so they could talk

"sooo...what do you want," said Shirou cautiously remembering what stretch do to his apprentices

"I want you to be a hero," said stretch in a straight tone

shirou only give him the look of 'are you fucking kidding me' for later asking

"why?" ask Shirou in a voice devoid of emotions

"because my apprentice didn't want you to become a Counter Guardian and I need you to go to another dimension," said stretch

 _'typical rin always thinking in ways to help me'_ thought Shirou while it was true that a few days ago he made a pact whit the world a.k.an Alaya to save those who were in a fabric about to exploit but it leaves the great question

"why do you need specifically me and not I don't know one of your apprentices," ask Shirou

"because in that alternative world the existence of Malaya and Gaia are almost non-existing-"

 _'for once stretch is being nice it's true you shouldn't judge a book by it's-'_

"-and because I'm bored and that world essentially needs a hero so I thought why not," said stretch in a laid-back tone

 _'whatever nice though I had of you it just banished'_ thought Shirou in a death pan tone

"also take a present," said stretch giving Shirou a small box

on the small box where two things one was a sandwich for some reason? and the second was a pendant with a small crystal that was transparent

"the pendant I understand but really a sandwich?" said Shirou eyeing the presents in caution if the exploit, hey he was being cautious with stretch everything could happen

"well I figure that staying in a prison for so long time I thought that you will be hungry," said stretch giving him a scary smile

nodding his head Shirou take the pendant and start inspection it but when his hand touch the crystal memories overflow his head

in of the memories he became the boyfriend of saver the two of them winning the war and finally he becoming a Counter Guardian

on another, the result was the same as he remembers but the difference was that rin continues to be his girlfriend but the results were the same as the last memory he became a Counter Guardian

another one Sakura was his girlfriend he saw the things Zouken do to her, seeing saber becoming tainted by the grail and seeing that tainted Excalibur and finally he destroying the grail utilizing Excalibur and the arm of C.G EMIYA but like in the other memories he became a Counter Guardian

one of the last memories he saw the life of C.G EMIYA and finally some of his years as C.G but the more he saw, the more weapons his reality marble gain more weapons

and finally, he saw the only emiya Shirou who didn't become a C.G only participating in the holy grail war of his world to save his little sister Miyu

finally snapping out of the trance he was Shirou then ask stretch

"what...what was that" ask Shirou agitated for seeing all those memories

"that was the ultimate fate of every emiya Shirou to become a C.G only one was saved because he was more self-aware than the others emiya Shirou, so now that you see those memories you want to become a hero?" ask stretch

could he do it Shirou couldn't tell after seeing all those memories his ultimate date will be becoming a C.G but as stretch said IF he decides to go to that world he would be save of becoming a C.G and can try to save that world

"why did you show me that" ask again Shirou

"because if you want to help that world you would need as much help as possible," said stretch

shirou feeling a bit hungry take a bite of the sandwich feeling better he continues saying

"I will help that world but what exactly I am protecting that world of?"

"you will be protecting it from the gods," said stretch

"the gods?" ask Shirou, " I think Gilgamesh end the...age...of...gods," said Shirou was wide-eyed when he finally get what was the problem, in that world the age of gods never end thus the influence of Gaia and Alaya being weaker to non-existing

seeing the expression of his face stretch continues saying "so you got it, the age of gods never end there so the gods continue to roam the earth that's why I need you to go there and protect the humans of that world"

"I accepted," said Shirou if he could protect someone again he could do it after seeing their memories he understands that you cannot save everyone but it isn't wrong to try

"good now when I'm about to send you is exactly like our world but you are going to expect a chance in some things so you could camouflage with the people of that world," said stretch

he could do it yes he would do it or his name wasn't emiya Shirou

"wait," said Shirou _'i really am going to regret this but'_ "how did you enter I was sure the guards have orders of not letting anyone enter"

"Well," said stretch putting a hand behind his head and laughing darker

 **outside the prison**

guards could be seen doing chicken noises and imitating their move while other were in a corner praying whatever god is that the person who enters never found where they are

 **inside the prison**

"nothing important so don't worry," said stretch brushing off the subject

"o...k the leads doth-" said Shirou but when he was about to finish the star feeling sleepy

"sorry Shirou but I need a backup plan if you didn't accept," said stretch apologetically

before Shirou was fast as sleep he mouth the words 'fuck you' before falling asleep

stretch now alone though to himself 'well he will need more power so he can battle the gods of that world *hum* I know I am going to give him three more gifts good luck emiya Shirou' with that stretch open a portal with his Jewel Sword sending Shirou to that dimension

 **well what do you think if you like it please leave a comment and if you want to help me writing this fic or have any ideas to improve this fic just leave a comment**

 **also if someone would like to be my beta tester I would appreciate it**


End file.
